legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Old Timers
Screen Shot 2012-08-05 at 5.01.57 PM.png T I L T Final.png JJS495 2.png Oaktree242.png Screen shot 2012-08-02 at 4.55.28 PM.png Forumuser.pic.png IndianaBonesSulfrix9 5.png Buzzm.png Sw42.png Gslover1 2.png Paper clip .png Crazyguy65 2.png Hquiffy.png Thejoester437.png Lindel1324 4.png Pacmanavvie.png Fp.png K9uni.png AJRAWLEY5700 8.png Kep.png PoorLilHorn.png Kitfisto 7.PNG Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 9.30.52 PM.png Ryo-757y.png Tommy 60 2012.png EEDan.png AwesomePythor 6.png Sdr.png Seaside98 Old MBs.png Clegokids 2.png Em.PNG Sd1234567.PNG TannerJ2598 2.png Designer.png IndyMan.png IndianaAJD.png 152252 4.png Batmanfan124 8.png PinkPanther5953.png BTY.png Dino272727.png JediL01.png MountainDrew.png Ili-boys 5.png Ninjalegoboy9389 3.png PHINN..png Beeky31.png Brickie ot.png Rf.png Talmidy.png Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 9.28.33 PM.png Swellshark 2.png Steeler.png Danielboone6702 2.png Screen shot 2012-08-02 at 5.09.10 PM.png Bb223.png Naui.png CommanderMax007 4.png YetAnotherLEGOFan.png PandaApocalypse.png Codyn329 4.png Screen Shot 2012-09-11 at 8.16.51 PM.png Xeez12 2.png Agentn645 2.png JustTiger 6.png LCB 2.png Xer.png Musas.png NintendoMan23 4.png Agentlevi jesusrocks.png Mastergoalie 2.png STARROCKS923 5.png Indikid9149.png Roboman8.png Motm.png Pohatuavvie.png Birdxx4.png KMC0708 2.png Mariothepurpleninja 4.png FlashJustABlurInYourLife.png ZackTheLEGOManiac.png OliBoy2363 - Old Timer.png Agentml.png ARC2197 4.png LCOT-2012.png Huntress.png HumbleCampPie.png Shadowtravelletestr.png Barbay1 2.png TaknaNuva.png EhlekOT.png Tomjfoolery 6028.png MaverickruleracerRaptor.png This is a list of the Old Timers on the LEGO Message Boards, in order of posts, accurate to immediately before The 2012 Update. Retired, inactive, and semi-active users are noted. #personinfo - 11,986 Retired #Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa - 11,950 #JJS495 - 11,724 #242oak - 11,608 Inactive #gho8233 - 11,418 Inactive #forumuser - 11,352 Retired #IndianaBonesSulfrix9 - 11,347 #buzzm279 - 11,030 #stonewall42 - 10,891 #gslover1 - 10,836 Inactive #paperclip8707 - 10,731 #crazyguy65 - 10,687 Inactive #HQuiff - 10,510 Retired #thejoester300 - 10,437 #lindel1324 - 10,431 #pacman87 - 10,260 #fancypantsguy8 - 10,187 #k9unit13 - 9,917 - Retired, Deleted #AJRAWLEY5700 - 9,903 #boxorboy - 9,879 - Retired #keplers - 9,808 #littlehorn - 9,776 Retired #Kit-Fisto7 - 9,753 Retired #Wiktorsz - 9,752 Deleted #Ryo-757 - 9,636 Retired #Tommy_60 - 9,598 Semi-Inactive #eagleeyedan2 - 9,552 #AwesomePythor - 9,506 #SDR4491 - 9,419 #seaside98 - 9,375 #clegokids - 9,370 #emjajoas1 - 9,344 Semi-Inactive #spacedude1234567 - 9,325 Semi-Inactive #TannerJ2598 - 9,211 #designerdude101 - 9,037 Inactive #IndyMan97 - 8,991 Retired #IndyAJD - 8,887 Inactive #152252 - 8,801 #batmanfan124 - 8,778 #pinkpanther5953 - 8,730 Retired #bty8 - 8,682 #dino272727 - 8,592 #jediliam01 - 8,482 #drew1200 - 8,324 Semi-active #ili-boys - 8,211 #ninjalegoboy9389 - 8,110 #PHINN - 7,978 #Beeky31 - 7,870 Retired #brickie52 - 7,667 Inactive #fastracer660 - 7,644 #talmid - 7,608 #U.S.A.guy - 7,603 Inactive #swellshark - 7,567 Deleted #MightyGalidorman - 7,566 Deleted #steelersrule12 - 7,537 #danielboone6702 - 7,534 #drizzt421 - 7,524 Inactive #bigbros223 - 7,495 #nautilus888 - 7,475 #CommanderMax007 - 7,449 #legofan3579 - 7,365 Semi-active #pandamonium2008 - 7,278 Semi-active #codyn329 - 7,189 #dunamisboy - 7,141 Retired #Xeez12 - 7,071 Semi-inactive #agentn645 - 7,034 #JustTiger - 7,023 #legocastlebuilder - 7,013 '' Retired'' #xeara - 6,892 #musashi115 - 6,862 #NintendoMan23 - 6,842 #agentlevi_jesusrocks - 6,783 Retired, Semi-inactive #Mastergoalie - 6,761 Semi-inactive #STARROCKS923 - 6,745 #indikid9149 - 6,714 #roboman8 - 6,650 Retired #masterofthemetal11 - 6,633 Retired #pohatufan1 - 6,624 Retired #birdbot4444 - 6,600 #sws4 - 6,549 Retired #KMC0708 - 6,499 #mariothepurpleninja - 6,492 #Flash21704 - 6,464 Retired #ZackaryX - 6,430 #OliBoy1263 - 6,349 #AgentMLN - 6,312 Semi-inactive #ARC2197 - 6,308 #legocat4611 - 6,254 Semi-active #TaliaX177 - 6,233 Retired #campie1212 - 6,230 Inactive #Shadowtraveller - 6,220 Semi-active #Barbay1 - 6,202 #Takanuva101411 - 6,082 Inactive #ehlek333 - 6,047 #tomjfoolery - 6,046 Semi-active #MaverickruleracerRAPTOR - 6,029 See also *List of Ranks (Old) *Old Timer Category:Lists Category:Old Timer